For the Love of a Princess
by Lela333
Summary: Isabelle and William Wallace's daughter from thier youth, stands by her Father during his execution.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Isabelle, once of Spain but now of England, paced the confines of her elegant room. She repeatedly stopped at the window and looked out. There was still no sign of him but she knew he would come. He always did.

While she kept one eye on the window, she kept one ear open to hear the sounds of the light footsteps running, always running, down the hall. She waited for the door to burst open and a young woman to run in. But the door never burst open.

At last she stopped her pacing and let her head rest against the window pane. A faraway look filled her eyes as she let herself drift away. Far away…from England.

She had been fifteen when the Earl of Glensdale had presented his nephew to her. She had been fascinated by William Wallace's untamed spirit and his wild blue eyes. Five months later, Isabelle had been forced to tell her parents that she was with child. And nine months later, a beautiful baby girl was born to the Princess of Spain. She had named the girl Skye, because her bright blue eyes looked like the sky on a clear day.

Twelve years later, William Wallace had returned to Scotland and despite the fact that she had a child, Isabelle was married to Henry, Prince of England. She had agreed to marry the Prince on one condition: her daughter came with her. And so Isabelle had been plunged into a nightmare that had only one light: the sweet, fierce girl with eyes so like those of her Father's.

For all his cruelty, King Edward Longshanks, had one small spot of goodness. For his bastard grandchild, Skye.

_Longshanks looked Isabelle over. "And where is the bastard girl you have brought along with you?" he demanded. _

_ A graceful ten year old stepped forward and dipped a slight curtsey. When she rose, Edward was astounded by the look of fierce rebellion that glowed in her remarkable eyes. "Leave us!" he ordered, never taking his eyes from the girl. "The girl will stay."_

_Isabelle paled visibly. "What!" She stared at her father-in-law of one hour. _

_Longshanks looked at her. "I said leave us!"_

_Even Henry frowned. "Father…" he began. _

_"Get out, all of you! I wish to speak to this girl alone."_

_Skye looked at her mother and raised her chin. "I shall be fine, mother," she said calmly, her Spanish accent tinged her voice richly. She smoothed her pale blue dress with calm hands. _

_Henry took Isabelle's arm and hurried her from the room. _

_At last there where just two people in the room. _

Longshanks studied Skye. His sharp eyes took in her slim nose, high cheek bones, firm but pretty mouth, small waist, and her eyes. "You're pretty for a bastard."

"You're rather handsome for being an old Englishman," Skye shot back.

Longshanks' eyebrows rose. "You dare speak to a king thus?"

"I am a Princess of Spain. You dare call me a bastard?"

Longshanks rose and walked around her. "Are you betrothed to anyone, girl?"

"No, my lord. I have been granted the right to chose my own husband."

"By whom?"

"My Grandfather, the King of Spain."

"I hear you are quite the wealthy girl. What title do you have?"

"I am the Countess of Belle Nota in Spain and the Duchess of Bella Callagone in Scotland. I also lands in England."

Longshanks grabbed her chin with his gnarled fingers and forced her to look at him.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "Do you like what you see, my lord?" she taunted.

"I do. You have spirit, I'll give you that."

"And you have no manners!" snapped Skye. "Unhand me!"

"You are a feisty bitch, make no mistake!"

Skye slapped him and surprised, he let go of her. "You are never to touch me again." Her eyes where blazing.

"Tis treason to strike the king."

"Then hang me and watch what happens." Skye looked at him for a long moment. "May I retire?" she asked coldly.

"No." Longshanks rubbed his cheek ruefully. Never had a woman struck him before. "You are a brave girl, Skye of Spain. A very brave girl."


	2. Chapter 2

_And so began the relationship between Longshanks and his bastard granddaughter that he legitimized within in three months. Five months later, for her birthday, he gave her three hundred acres in Scotland. And after two years, he found her a suitable match. _

"My Lord, the Lady Skye is here."

"Out of my way, fool!" Skye swept past the solider and dipped a curtsey to her grandfather. "My Lord."

Longshanks smiled. "Welcome, Lady Skye. It has indeed been long since you graced my court with your presence."

"Fuck your damn court," snapped Skye. "Where the hell is my mother?"

"I've sent for her." Longshanks looked around the room. "Leave us."

The room quickly emptied.

"Now Skye, perhaps you'll tell me why you are in such a rare temper."

"For several reasons, my lord." Skye was now thirteen, closing in fast on her fourteenth birthday and with each passing year, she grew more gorgeous. Her thick dark hair was left hanging free and it was in a glorious dark cloud around her head. "I received court news less than year after I left for my estate in Spain. Is it true your son is a homosexual?"

Longshanks said nothing. News travels fast, he thought. Far too fast.

"If he has sodomized my mother, I swear to God that I'll kill him."

"I have little doubt that you would," said Longshanks. "Your mother has not been sodomized. My son doesn't visit her bed unless I force him to. But as I see that your mother is fertile and yet there are no children, I have concluded that my son's seed must be weak."

Skye swore again. "But that's not all! I here you have been speaking to Robert the Bruce, the Earl…"

"I have indeed. I wish to align England and Scotland."

"With me!" Skye's eyes where burning. "I'll not marry the damn man!"

"He was quite taken with the portrait I provided him with." Longshanks stood. "The thought has come to me to give Scotland to Robert the Bruce. He's a trustworthy man. A bit weak but I'm sure you can cure him of that."

"I won't marry him!"

The doors flew open and Isabelle ran into the room. She threw her arms around her daughter. "Skye!"

Skye kissed her mother's cheek. "Mama, I have returned." She shot Longshanks a dark look that made him smile. "For a short while."

"Princess, you must wait to speak with your daughter," Longshanks said at last. "We have matters of business to discuss."

Isabelle squeezed her daughter's hand. "My deepest apologies, my lord." She curtsied to him and to her daughter and then glided through the doors.

Skye at last took off her cloak and tossed it over a chair. "Perhaps now you will speak plainly with me, my lord."

"About what?"

"You're not well."

"No, I am not. I probably won't live much longer."

"That's not all." Skye studied her grandfather. "What's this I hear of William Wallace?" she asked quietly.

Longshanks frowned darkly. "The man is a rebel!" he shouted.

"He seeks only to free his home land!" Skye shouted back. "He has a good heart and a good military mind. He's certainly kicked your ass more times than enough."

Longshanks studied her. "You've seen the man?"

"Aye, I've seen the man."

"I did not send for you to discuss the merits of William Wallace." Longshanks stood. "On the morrow, we leave for Robert the Bruce's castle. There, you will accept his offer of marriage, thus uniting Scotland and England. We had a bargain, him and I. We each had two parts. One part of mine was to give him your hand and one part of his was to accept it."

"What where the other parts?" asked Skye.

"That is none of your business. Now, go greet your mother and Henry. The dressmaker has sewed a whole new wardrobe for you and you must be certain it fits. We leave tomorrow."

Skye had known all her life who her Father was. And as she received news of his victories across Scotland, she fell to her knees and thanked God.

"My dear Skye, may I present to you Robert the Bruce, the 17th Earl of Bruce and one day…King of Scotland."

Robert the Bruce took Skye's hand and brushed his lips over it. It was a cold but tiny hand.

"Robert the Bruce, the Duchess of Bella Callagone, Skye." Longshanks stood. "I'll retire now," he said stiffly.

Robert didn't let go of Skye's hand and he didn't even notice as Longshanks left. "Your portrait didn't even begin to do you justice, my lady."

Skye studied him. He was one of the handsomest men she had ever seen. "You're flattery will have little affect on me, my lord. I've grown up listening to men, young and old, whisper sweet nothings in my ear." She withdrew her hand from his.

"I see you do not give yourself easily."

"One of the world's most costly thing is the love of a Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're daydreaming, my love."

Isabelle jumped and gasped.

William Wallace smiled as he swung the rest of his body through the window and brushed her lips gently with a kiss.

Isabelle would have none of that. She grabbed his head and crushed herself against him, drinking him in. She kissed him deeply and clung to him.

William brushed a kiss across her nose. "How's Skye?"

"She's accepted the hand of Robert the Bruce."

William frowned as he sat down and tugged Isabelle into his lap. "What?"

"Longshanks is ill and he shan't live long. She intends to have Henry assinated. Her marriage to Robert the Bruce will allow her to have a say over Scotland. And…" Isabelle took William's hand and pressed it over her stomach. "And then she will consort rule over England until our son is old to rule it himself."

William shook his head and kissed Isabelle again. "What a fine daughter you have given me!"

Skye looked up as Nicolette, her mother's lady in waiting and most trusted friend, opened her door. "Yes, Nicolette?"

Nicolette smiled mischievously. "Sir William is here."

Skye jumped up. "How long has he been here?"

"For several hours now." Nicolette giggled. "The Princess keeps it no secret!"

Isabelle gasped as she heard the knock. Quickly she pulled the coverlet up to her chin. "Oh my God!"

William laughed. "It's Skye." He rolled out of bed and tossed Isabelle her dress and quickly pulled his own shirt on and retied his plaid on. He laced up the back of Isabelle's dress and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Come in!"

Skye opened the door. "Good God, Mama, the whole castle knew Papa was here."

William enfolded his daughter into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Skye, ye are getting too beautiful."

"Yes. But I am to be married."

"So I here. I myself am going to meet with Robert the Bruce on the morrow."

Skye frowned slightly. "Says who?"

William winked at her. "Says I. But tell me, when does this blessed event take place?"

A cold feeling crept over Skye that she couldn't explain. "Why are you going to meet with Robert the Bruce?" She was struggling to keep her voice from rising hysterically.

"To discuss his allegiance."

Suddenly, Skye clung to her Father with strong hands. "Don't go. Don't go!" she hissed fiercely. "It's nothing but a trap!"

"What makes you so sure, lass?"

"Longshanks is dying. I know he won't die without a fight. I heard him myself say he wouldn't give Scotland up without a price. The price that is to be paid to him is you!"

William looked deep into his daughter's blue eyes for a long moment. He knew with every fiber of his being that she was right. He was walking right into a trap. But the trap was not being set by Robert. It was being set by the rest o the Scottish nobles…and Longshanks. But it was something that must be done. He had fought a good fight. Now…it was almost over. William forced himself to smile. "How's that Queen of a husband yer Mama's married to?"


	4. Chapter 4

Skye stood next to her mother and watched as William rode away.

Isabelle watched until she could no longer see the man she loved. Then she sighed. "I think I am dying," she whispered. "My heart is being torn from my body and I can do nothing about it."

"I fear I shall never see him as a free man again," Skye said softly. She was standing ram rod straight with a hard light in her eyes. She stood there for a long moment, then she turned and hurried from the room. There wasn't a moment for her to loose.

"Here he comes!"

Robert the Bruce, the 17th Earl of the Bruce, turned. He was the most powerful many in Scotland and was to be King of Scotland. He hurried over to the window. Astonishment glowed in his dark brown eyes. "He comes alone and unarmed. My God, he is a brave heart."

William dismounted and watched as Robert the Bruce and another Scottish noble came down the steps.

Robert smiled. "Welcome, William Wallace."

William nodded to him, unsmiling. But inside, he was satisfied. This man would be good for his daughter. "I hear ye have got yourself engaged to a fine Princess."

"The Duchess Skye is a beautiful woman. And she has given me a most priceless gift. I have given much for the love of a Princess." Robert smiled slightly as he thought of Skye.

"I hear tell she's a good lass."

Robert suddenly frowned and then rage dashed across his face.

William turned, just as a fist crashed into his face.

"No!" shouted Robert as English soldiers swarmed out of their hiding places.

The other noble grabbed him but Robert shoved him away.

Just then, Skye galloped her stallion through the gates. She gasped in shock. "Halt!" Her sharp voice rang out through the courtyard.

Instantly the soldiers stopped beating Robert and William.

The other noble grabbed Robert's arm and dragged him away.

Skye was frozen as she stared at the bloodied face of her bethroded and then her Father on the ground.

Robert turned on his friend, James. "What the hell have you done!" he shouted, his words echoing across the silent courtyard.

"It was the only way to achieve peace!" James looked at Skye. "That was Longshanks price."

Robert turned, his chest heaving with anger. He looked at William for a long moment and then at Skye.

Skye looked at the soldiers. "Unhand him!"

The captain stepped forward. "My Lady, I'm sorry but I cannot do that. I must take this man to England."

Skye looked at William and opened her mouth.

William shook his head. "This is how it was meant to be, lass," he said quietly.

"You will treat this man with respect or you will answer to me," Skye said with a maddeningly calm.

Robert watched as William was marched out of the courtyard.

Skye dismounted and stood before him. "I hope, my lord, that you had nothing to do with this. For if you did…" Her words trailed off. she couldn't trust herself to say anything else or she would burst into tears.

Robert looked at her for a long moment. Suddenly he clasped her hand in his enormous hands. He looked deep into her eyes.

Skye didn't move even though she felt extreme power going through the hands that held her head. And she knew that with one small move, Robert could crush her head.

"Damn it!" Robert let go of her. "Father!" He bounded up the steps and into the castle. "Damn him to hell!"

Skye lifted her skirts and hurried after him. "Robert!"

But she was ignored as the young Earl ran down the halls and up winding steps until he came to a small door. He threw it open with such force a crack appeared in the thick wood.

Skye came to the door and gasped. She clamped a black leather gloved hand over her mouth. "Mary, mother of God!"

Robert had cornered a leper and was standing over him. "You! You did this! How could you!"

"I did what needed to be done!" shouted the old man. He looked past Robert and saw Skye standing in the doorway. "Who is she?"

Robert turned. He strode over to Skye and dragged her into the room. He shook her. "This…This is Lady Skye, a Princess of Spain and England. My betrothed wife." He looked at her for a long moment and as he stared into her eyes, he saw…he saw William Wallace. He saw the fierce determination and same deep loyalty. "My God!"

Skye knew he had figured it out. She looked at the old man. "Be glad you are dying," she said quietly. "I care not that you are the Father of my betrothed." Tears filled her eyes. "I stood there today and watched as my Father was arrested. You…you made a sacrifice for your son. For Scotland." A single tear fell down her fair cheek. "Be glad you are dying, old man. For if you weren't, I would surely kill you where you stood." She turned and swept from the room in a swirl of her black ridding habit.

Robert stared at his Father, hate in his eyes. Raw hate.

The old man nodded. "So at last…you have learned to hate. Good."

"No," said Robert. "No. I will not stoop to your level. My hate…will die with you." And Robert the Bruce turned and left the room. He never saw his Father again.


	5. Chapter 5

He found Skye in the library with a glass of wine in her hand. She was staring into the fire, the glass in her delicate but capable hand.

"I had nothing to do with this, Skye. You must believe me."

"I believe you." Skye's rich voice was toneless. She downed the glass and wiped the tears from her face.

Robert picked up the decanter and filled her glass again. "Drink. It'll dull your pain," he said quietly.

"My…Longshanks will be dead before the week is out," Skye said quietly. she looked up at him. "You and I…we will be wed before the month is done. Your own Father will be dead in a matter of days. And my father…" she took a deep drink from the glass. "He will be dead as well."

Robert poured his own glass of wine. "Then Henry will be King of England."

Skye smiled slightly. "My mother or I are the consorts for the throne if the King's heir is dead. My mother is with child and she will rule in his stead until he is of age."

"You seem quite certain that Henry will not sit on the throne of England."

Skye looked at him for a long moment then she tossed back the rest of the wine. "I ride for England."

Isabelle was pacing the halls of the castle. "Nicolette, where is she?" she whispered in agony.

"I am here, Mama."

Isabelle turned.

Skye came quickly down the hall, her black cloak billowing out behind her.

"The most awful thing has happened," cried Isabelle.

Skye took her mother's arm. 'I know. Put this on." She handed her mother a cloak. "Has he already been tried?"

Great tears filled Isabelle's eyes as she quickly wrapped herself in the thick black cloak. "My God, Skye, he was so brave. He would not confess so…so tomorrow…"

"No more," said Skye. She hurried her mother down the halls and into the dungeons.

The guard stood and shifted nervously. "My lady! Princess…"

"We will see the prisoner," demanded Skye.

"We have orders from the King…" began the guard.

"The King is dying and his son is a weakling," snapped Isabelle. "Who do you think will rule this kingdom in a weeks time? Now open this door."

The guard looked at her for a long moment. "I kin only let you in one at a time."

Skye nodded at her mother and then took a deep breath. She had ridden hard and the mud from the journey was still scattered across the bottom of her black ridding habit. She leaned her head against the cool stone wall. She was so tired. Tears fell down her cheeks and she didn't even try to stop them.

"Skye."

Skye quickly wiped the tears away and turned.

Her mother was deathly pale. "Go."

Skye entered the cell and shut the door behind her. She looked at her Father just in time to see him spit a dark liquid out.

William looked at her. "I took it to comfort ye mother. But…"

"I understand." Skye looked at him for a long moment.

William had never seen her looking more fair. She was standing there, her dark hair in a thick braid that hung down her back. The black and silver habit showed of her cream skin and bright eyes.

She stepped closer to him. "I won't even ask you to confess," she said quietly. "I give you my word that Scotland will be free. Your son…Your son will rule England one day."

"And your mother?" William managed as his throat grew tight. "Will ye take care of her?"

"Aye, I will."

William turned away from his daughter. "Tomorrow…I'm afraid, lass. I'm afraid."

Skye ran to her father and threw her arms around him. "Oh Father!" she whispered. "I…Oh God, please…"

"Ye said ye wouldn't!" cried William. "You said you wouldn't do it!"

Skye slid to her knees and pressed her head against his feet, weeping. "I cannot do it! God, give me strength!"

William pressed his face into the stone wall. He too prayed for strength. Strength for his daughter. "Lass," he said at last. "Skye."

"Yes?" she asked quietly, not moving from where she was.

"Has Robert won your love? Has he your heart?"

"Aye."

"For the love of a princess…there is nothing more precious."

Skye at last got to her feet. "Tomorrow, I shall be there. I will be there until your last moment."

William looked into hr eyes. "Ye give me strength."

"No. It is God who gives you your strength." Skye took his hands and pressed her lips to them. "Farewell," she said quietly.

"I love you, lass. I'm proud of ye."

Skye stood in the doorway. "I love you as well, Father." Then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry looked up as the door burst open and his wife stumbled into the room, her face streaked with tears, her eyes wild. She looked at Longshanks, who was lying in bed. She ran forward and fell on her knees. She grabbed his hand. "My Lord!"

Skye stepped into the room behind her mother and shut the door. "Get out," she said quietly to the doctor.

"My Lord, I have come to beg for the life of William Wallace," cried Isabelle. "He is a good man! Please! At most, he was a worthy enemy. Show mercy, oh thou great King! Do this last thing and at last…win the respect of the people!"

Longshanks jerked his hand away from Isabelle. He coughed and gurgled as blood welled up in his mouth.

Isabelle turned away. She pressed her face into her hands and wept bitterly.

Skye had discarded her dusty habit and was dressed in brilliant white and gold. She had brushed the dust out of her dark hair and it fell in soft waves below her waist. She stepped forward slowly and knelt beside Longshanks' bed. "Even now…you are incapable of mercy?"

"Before my Father loosed his power of speech, he told me that one of his comforts was knowing that William Wallace would die," said Henry.

Skye's eyes where riveted on Longshanks. Her young face was hard as granite. "So you see," she said quietly. "Death comes to us…in the end." She looked at Henry. "Take your wife to her room. She's weary and overwrot."

Henry frowned but came forward and took Isabelle's arm. He managed to get her from the room, even as she still wept.

Skye rose to her feet. "Yes, death comes to us all. But I want you to die knowing that your blood dies with you."

Longshanks stared at her.

"Once you are dead and William Wallace…my Father is dead, I myself will kill your son. The child my mother carries is the child of my Father once again, William Wallace. He will sit upon the throne of England and I shall be Queen of Scotland. In the end, William Wallace will win."


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle sat in her room. "Has dawn come yet?" she asked. Her eyes where wide and her hands where clasped tightly in her lap.

"No," Skye said quietly. "Dawn has not come yet."

"Oh Skye, he will die and it will be awful."

Skye said nothing. She was standing at the window. It was the darkest hour before dawn but the darkest hours of her young life where yet ahead of her. On the table beside her was Henry's written permission for Skye to be on the execution platform.

Isabelle rocked back and forth, hugging herself in her grief. "I can't live without him," she whispered. "I won't live without him!" she cried wildly.

"We must," Skye whispered. "God help us, we must."

Robert the Bruce paced the rooftop of his castle. He turned. Dawn had come.

He groaned and put his head in his hands. "God, I pray that you give strength to two of the noblest beings. Give them Your strength. For today…one comes to join You."

As her maids dressed her, Skye prayed. "Mighty God," she whispered. "Help me…Help me…" She choked on a sob and pressed her hand over her mouth.

Nicolette laced up the black and gold dress. "You're ready, my lady."

"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of Death," Skye whispered as she went quietly down the hall. "I will fear no evil. For thou art with me. Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me."


	8. Chapter 8

William was dragged up the steps of the execution platform and stood on his feet. He looked at the platform and neither to the left or to the right.

"William Wallace, I put before thee one last chance. Confess and ye will receive a quick death." The Magistrate pointed to an ax. "Refuse and thou shalt be purified by pain. Thee is to be drawn, hung and quartered." He looked at the man standing before him. "The choice is thine and thine alone."

William simply sighed.

"Very well." The magistrate nodded to the hooded men.

William looked up and gasped aloud.

Skye stood on the edge platform, her hands calmly folded in front of her. And in the crowd just behind her, stood Hamish and Stephen. The sun sent blinding rays of light bouncing off the black and gold of her dress. It picked up the hidden light within her black hair and threw it around. Her blue eyes glowed as clear as the sky above. She managed a slight smile and nodded her head to him. "Wait!"

The magistrate looked at her. "Yes, my lady?"

"I wish to give the prisoner a gift," said Skye, never taking her eyes from her Father. She stepped forward and brushed her lips across his cheek. She let her cheek rest against his warm one. "Go with God, Father," she whispered. "Go with God." Then she stepped back and retook her place at the edge of the platform.

The magistrate looked at her for a long moment, then cast a suspicious look at William. His eyes swept the man up and down, then he shrugged.

Then a noose was slid around William's neck and he was hauled up. He kept his eyes on Skye, even as he began to gag.

The crowd jeered and cheered as he began to go red.

Skye clasped her hands together tightly and kept her lips together to keep from crying out. "Jesus, help him," she whispered. "Help him!"

"Drop him," the magistrate ordered at last.

Skye looked at the ground and a single tear fell to the wood as her father slammed into the platform and gagged and gasped for air.

"Rise to your knees, kiss the King's emblem on my cloak and this shall end," said the magistrate.

But William staggered to his feet and sucked in fresh air. Even as ropes where tied to his wrists and ankles and he was stretched, he kept his eyes on Skye until they rolled back in his head and he gasped from pain as his muscles tore.

Skye's face was deathly pale but she forced back a sob.

Again they dropped William and this time they dragged him over to a table and tossed him on it.

Skye stepped forward until she was at her Father's head. She looked down at him.

"Get back," ordered the magistrate.

Skye didn't even look at him as she touched her father's hand.

The magistrate grabbed her arm but one of the guard's stepped forward. The magistrate looked at him and then at Skye. Slowly he let go of her arm.

William's eyes flew open wide and he gasped in pain as the hooks tore viscously into him.

Tears from Skye's eyes fell on his face. Her cool hand rested on his forehead.

The crowd had grown silent by now and they stared in shock and awe as the man who had fought to give Scotland its freedom, was quartered. Women began to weep and the men felt a fierce sense of pride whelm up in them. they watched as the richest woman in Spain, England and Scotland stood over a brave man.

At last, the executioners stepped back, amazed to see he was still alive.

William looked at the magistrate and opened his mouth.

"The prisoner wishes to say a word!" shouted the magistrate.

There was not a sound as they all waited.

William struggled to take a deep breath. "FREEDOM!"


	9. Chapter 9

Within the castle, Isabelle shot out of her chair. "Did you hear that?" she gasped.

Nicolette stood slowly, pale. "I heard it."

Then the baby kicked in Isabelle's womb for the first time.

Henry sat up straight at the sound.

Longshanks took his last breath and his soul shot straight down to hell.

Robert the Bruce frowned as he raised his head. He had heard a sound that had floated across the breeze. He strained to hear it.

"FREEDOM!"

Robert shook his head and clenched his fist. "My God," he whispered. "What a brave heart."

Skye closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to her Father's.

The magistrate looked stunned. He stared at the man as a great sense of heavy guilt came over him. "End this." Then he turned and strode away.

Skye pressed her lips to his forehead. "You where truly a brave heart," she whispered.

"Your…promise…" William looked at her. "Remember."

"Aye, I'll not forget." Skye knelt beside him and took his hand. "I shan't leave you either." She bowed her head. "Our Father, who art in Heaven…"

The execution hesitated but then raised his ax.

"…On Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our debts as we forgive those who come against us."

The ax fell and Skye didn't even move as she felt blood spatter all over her.

"And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. For thine is the Kingdom, the power and the glory forever and forever. Amen."


	10. Chapter 10

On the first day of his rule, King Henry of England ordered William Wallace's body removed from the tomb it had so carefully been buried in and the body torn to pieces. He then sent the pieces all across England and Scotland as a reminder of what would happen to rebels.

This did not have the effect he had planned.

Unaware, he stood beside his ever increasingly pregnant wife and watched as Skye married Robert the Bruce, the newly crowned King of Scotland.

And while she was pale from grief, Skye looked ever bit as radiant as a bride as she kissed Robert for the first time as his wife.

On June 15, 1314, the peasant army of Scotland, stood behind their King as he stood before the armies of England to accept their endorsement of his crown. But instead of bowing to the demands of the England, Robert the Bruce led the same army that had been led by William Wallace, down the plain of Bannockburn and reeked a slaughter on the army of England. Scotland…won her freedom.

Three days later, King Henry was found dead in his bed, next to his lover, Philip, who was also dead.

The Queen of England would rule until their unborn child was old enough. She paid homage to the King and Queen of Scotland and at long last, England and Scotland had peace…and freedom.

December 20, 1314, Isabelle gave birth to a healthy baby boy that was christened King William of England.


End file.
